Brought up by the brotherhood
by Assassin12345
Summary: Blaze miles lives by herself with a shitty job with a cheap mean boss, she can barley pay her rent, she only as a few friends, she has been single most of her life she only been with 3 other guys which have ended with heartbreaks, Blaze wants to do more with her life then just work at a bar she wants to go on adventures, her whole world changes when meets Connor Kenway.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I turned it off and got out of bed. 'Time for another day at bad weather' I thought to myself.

I called my friend Lauren who worked at bad weather too. I didn't have a car, so I got a ride from a friend.

Lauren finally showed up.

"Thanks for the ride again"

"Anytime"

"Ready for another shitty day at bad weather"

"Nah, I won't say it's shitty, I just look at all the cute guys there"

I just rolled my eyes.

Finally we got there. Lauren and I both walked in the door. "Where the hell have you been" the boss asked. "Sir, we're only a minute late"

"Shut the hell up and get your asses behind the counter"

Me and Lauren did as the boss asked.

'What a dick'

People were coming and going all day, but by night the place was packed with a bunch of men and woman drinking getting tipsy and drunk, some people would even be passed out on the floor. Just about every night was loud and crazy. But you get used to the loudness and craziness in a bar after working there for a few months.

Lauren walked up to me.

"Ok well I am going to leave"

"Ok see tomorrow"

I hugged her.

"Bye"

"Bye"

A few hours later a man came in he had his hood up and and a bow and arrow on his back he wore a coat with the colors blue and white on it.

'Maybe he hunts for animals or something' Blaze thought to herself seeing the weapons that the man carried. The man sat down at the bar.

"Can I get a drink please" the man asked.

Blaze nodded. "What can I get you sir" I asked.

"Mudslide please"

"Gotcha"

Blaze made the drink that the man wanted. Blaze brought back the mudslide for the man with the bow and arrow. Blaze looked at the man. The man looked very appealing to Blaze.

"What's your name" he asked

"Blaze? And you?"

"Connor"

So the man's name was Connor.

He started drinking his drink.

"You like your drink?"

"Yes it's very good"

After a few hours the bar had quieted down there were only a few people there. It was about 2:30 in the morning.

"Hey Miss, over here" a drunk man yelled from the other side of the bar. I walked over to him.

"Yes sir, what ca I get you" I asked.

His breath reeked of alcohol. "I'll take another White Russian" he said.

"Ok, one White Russian coming up"

I made, and handed him his White Russian.

"Here's your drink sir" I said.

He grabbed my arm.

"How about we head back to my place after I finish my drink"

This man was always hitting on me, trying to get me to come over to his house whether he was drunk or not. Sometimes I just wanted to kill the man.

"No thanks"

"Come on"

"I said no, let go of me"

His hand was still wrapped around my arm.

"Sir, I believe this lady asked you to leave her alone" Connor said.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Ask you to leave her alone"

"And if I say no what are you going to"

Connor went and punched him right in the face. He let go of my arm and his attention was now on Connor. The man went punched Connor right back. Connor proceeded to punch the man repeatedly. Eventually the man surrendered and Connor and i went back to the other side of the bar. Then man left.

"Thank you Connor"

"You're welcome"

"Do you know that man?"

"Sadly, I do he tries to hit on me every time he's at the bar"

"Wow, sorry about that"

"It's fine, it happens all the time anyways, I would've punched him myself, but I would of lost my job"

"Alright, I gotta head home I have to get some shut eye. I got things to do. You working tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, goodnight Connor"

"Goodnight Blaze"

Connor left the bar. I cleaned the counters, the tables, put away the empty glasses on the tables and counter. I decided to call a cab to take me home.

On the way home I kept thinking about Connor and the nice thing he did for me at the bar. It's not like the first time someone's hit on me. But it's the first time someone has defended me at the bar. He was such a nice guy, not to mention, he was quite attractive.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day I got up for work. I got on the bus and saw a few men sitting a few rows back talking quietly, almost like they were having a secret meeting. There was also that guy at the bar that hit on me all the time. The minute I noticed the man who had hit on me, I decided to not look at the men anymore. I didn't want the guy to see me, I really wasn't in the mood.

The bus had stopped at Bad Weather. I hopped off the bus and entered the bar. It wasn't that busy, there were still a few people there. I hope Connor will stop by the bar tonight, he is the one thing that makes having this job better.

Please write a the a review and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited for a few hours for Connor to arrive. I soon thought that he wasn't going to show up at all.

I was looking down at my phone. I wasn't on my break, there just wasn't anyone ordering anything.

Only moments later, there was the sound of a barstool being pulled out. Connor sat down right across from me.

"Blaze"

I was looking at my phone, not paying any attention to my surroundings.

"Blaze" Connor said once again, only louder to get my attention

"Oh hey"

"Hi"

"I thought you weren't showing up"

"No, just things ran a little late"

"What were you doing?"

He paused.

"I umm...well, it's hard to explain"

"Well you have a bow and arrows on your back...so don't you hunt?"

"You could say that"

A few moments of silence passed between him and I.

"Well, Connor what can I get you?"

"I'll take another mudslide"

"Alright, coming right up"

I brought out a glass from under the bar, set it down and moved to the blender where I mixed the vodka, ice and Irish cream. Then, when finished, added the chocolate syrup to the inside of the glass and poured in the drink.

I slid it over to him and watched him grab it.

Connor broke the awkward silence with a question.

"Are you doing anything after work?"

"No, just going home, maybe watching some tv"

"What time do you get off of work?"

"About two-thirty"

"Alright"

Connor waited until I got off from work and then we left the bar.

"Would you like a ride home?"

I smiled. "Yea"

While we were driving towards my place, we began talking. It was a conversation without a specific topic. It was a great way to pass the time. What felt like only a few minutes, was actually twenty, and we soon arrived.

"Would you like to come in"

"Yeah, sure"

We walked into the apartment. It wasn't very big. It had a small kitchen, a small bedroom, mine, a small bathroom and a small living room.

Connor sat on the couch and turned on the tv. He started flipping through the channels, trying to find something we'd both agree on. All the channels were either fuzzy, or the show just wasn't interesting.

"Yeah the cable here isn't very good"

"Doesn't matter"

Connor said as he shut off the tv.

"So"

I said as on sat on the couch next to him.

"With all the weapons you carry, I'm guessing your hunter. Who do you work for?"

"It's not like that, I do hunt animals, but I also...people"

"Wait, you kill people?!"

Connor sat in silence, only nodding his head to answer.

"What the fuck?! You know what? I think you it's time for you to leave"

"Wait Blaze let me explain"

"Explain? You've done enough explaining for one night"

"Blaze hang on, it's fine. It's not what you think"

He was sitting there just looking down at the ground, it's almost like he didn't want to tell me.

I sighed at his stubbornness.

"What is it Connor"

"Blaze, I am trusting you to not tell anyone"

He took a breath and when he was ready, looked me in the eyes.

"I'm an assassin. I do kill people, but only because they believe in order, and want to take the freedom of people away. All they want is control, and the Assassins try and stop them"

"Oh ok"

"But don't worry, I don't hurt innocent people like you"

"Great glad to know"

"Alright, well I need to get going ok"

I hugged him, and he returned it.

"Ok goodnight Connor"

"Night Blaze"

He left, but I didn't want him to leave, I just knew he had to.

I got ready for bed and hit the hay. I later found myself thinking about Connor, and how much I liked him, and wondering if he liked me back. Or maybe he already has a girlfriend. I had no idea if I wanted answers to these questions, but knew I would have to ask. But there would always be the problem of me asking him, because if I do, he'd know I like him. I eventually fell asleep thinking about him.

I was so sound asleep that I had missed my alarm. Boss was probably gonna bitch at me again for being late, but it didn't matter anyways, I was kinda used to it.

I took the bus to work, the easy way out, and when I got there, I saw my friend Lauren already working. There was no there except her and now me.

"So...I saw you talking to that guy last night"

"And..."

"I'm guessing you like him" she said with a teasing smile.

I sighed. "So..."

"Ha! you do"

"Back off" I said playfully.

The morning started off slow and by night, like always, it got wild and crazy. I stayed at the counter and made the drinks, while Lauren went around to the tables and took their orders.

Out of nowhere Connor walked into the bar.

"Hey Blaze"

"Hi Connor. Another mudslide?" I asked.

"No, I am just here to hang out"

"Where were you?"

Before Connor could answer, I did it myself.

"Oh, were you on a mission?"

Connor was quick to hold his index finger over his mouth.

"Blaze"

"Oh, sorry"

Lauren came by with empty glasses in her hand, she was smirking like an idiot, and when she thought I was looking, winked at me. I only rolled my eyes.

"You get off at two-thirty again?" Connor asked.

"No, why?"

"Cause if you're hungry, maybe you and I can hang out at my place and get something to eat"

"Sure, why not?"

A few hours later, my shift ended, I cleaned up a few glasses leftover that Lauren was too damn lazy to pick up, and locked up the bar. I met Connor outside, we got in his car and rode to his house.

"Wow, Connor this house is huge!"

"It belongs to my mentor"

Connor knocked on the door.

"Old man open up"

"Connor, is that you?"

"Yes"

The door opened, and an elderly man stood in the way.

"Connor who's the girl and why are you out so late?" He asked.

"This is Blaze and she is bartender so she works very late"

"Oh alright, well I am Achilles, nice to met you Blaze. Now, I need to go upstairs and get some rest. You should as well Connor.

"Is this where you do all of your training?" I asked as I looked around the house.

"No" He pulled on the candle holder and a secret door opened up.

"This is"

I went downstairs and looked at everything. There were a few pictures on the wall.

"These are the Templars. The rest I have to kill" He explained.

"That's awesome! I wish I could do something like this. I want to do something with my life, other than being a bartender"

"Well you can be an Assassin, but it will take many years of intense training"

"Really? You would train me to be an Assassin?"

"Yes. Are you positive you would like to be one?"

I nodded.

"Alright, I'll take you home then. How about I pick you up tomorrow and will start training"

The while ride home I was lost in my thoughts. Becoming an Assassin would be much work, but as long as I'm with Connor, I know I'll be fine.

When we arrived at my apartment Connor turned off the engine and I opened my door.

"Thank you Connor" I kissed his cheek and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Connor picked me up at my apartment for training.

"You ready" he asked.

"Yeah"

We went to the back of the house and downstairs to the basement. I pulled down the candle holder that opened up the secret door, and we both walked downstairs.

"Alright, let's start out with some basic training"

"Which is?"

"Push-ups"

"Ok...one...two and take a break"

I laid on the floor.

"Blaze that was only two push-ups"

"And it was hard"

Connor sighed into his palm.

"We have a lot of work to do"

After about a month I was in shape and ready to begin the basic assassin training. Working on things like climbing, combat and stealth.

I got to Connor's house and he took me out into the space behind the building that was dense in forest.

"See that tree?"

Connor pointed to a tall Red Wood, about eighty feet high.

"Yeah"

"Climb it, all the way to the top and all the way back down"

I brushed it off.

"That's easy"

Upon walking up to the tree, I realized that it was in fact pretty damn tall.

Letting out a breath, I found my first hand hold, and pulled myself up.

As I climbed the tree, I watched where my hands and feet were at all times making sure I didn't step on a faulty branch and fall.

Once I had climbed the tree and made it all the way to the top, I found myself looking down at Connor. I waved and he just shook his head.

"Ok made it up to the top!"

"Alright now come back down!"

I was coming back down the tree, it had been raining earlier, making the bark wet. Being the unluckily person I am, my foot slipped on one of branches. I starting falling, screaming on the way down. I covered my head with my arms and braced for impact. I thought I was going to hit the ground, but instead found myself in Connor's arms. I was completely dumbfounded. I blushed a little. I wasn't able to say anything. I got out of his arms.

"Alright, let's get out of here and head to lunch"

I nodded and followed right after him. We got back and Connor made sandwiches .

"So, Blaze you've done really well so far. I'm impressed. But you are still in need of more training. But perhaps you can assist me on a few of my missions. I don't normally need any assistance but, since you are an assassin in training, I think it would be best if you experience what it's like to be on a mission"

"That would be awesome!"

"Then it's settled"

As we were finishing lunch, Connor sparked up another conversation.

"Blaze, Are you going to quit your job?"

"Once I become a trained assassin"

"So, you're going to work your shifts and go to training?"

"Yes"

Connor took a bite of his sandwich and set it down, shaking his head.

"Blaze, you can't do both"

"I've been doing it for the past month"

"Yes, but if you want to become an assassin, you need to be training a lot more, and your job will just get in the way of your training. Plus, when you become a fully trained assassin you won't be able to attend your job anymore. There'll be people after you. You won't be able to live a normal life after that"

"Oh..."

"So not only more training, but you still have a lot to learn about the Templars"

"Never thought about that"

When we finished, Connor and I spent the rest of the day training. For combat practice we used wooden swords in the basement.

"Nice job Blaze. Now remember, don't focus on just one person, if you get into a fight with a group of red coats, they will kill you. And they'll take any chance they can get. You need to make sure you know how many of them are around you"

"Right. So can you drop me off at my house Connor? It's get late and I got to head to work tomorrow"

"Sure"

We hopped in the car.

"So you're going to quit your job soon right?

"

"Yes I am, but how am going to pay my bills when I don't have a job?"

"You don't"

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Then were would I live?"

"With me and the old man"

"I could live with you guys?" I asked.

"I suppose that is a problem?"

"No, no. That's fine"

We arrived shortly after.

"So when do you get off work? I need to know when to come get you for your training"

"Connor, I love training to become an assassin, but I need to take a break. With work and training it's a lot for me, I am lucky my boss even let me have off today. I need a break just for tomorrow"

"I suppose one day off from training can't hurt"

"Thank you Connor, for everything, the rides home, the training, keeping me company at work and catching me out of that tree earlier"

"Not a problem"

"May I visit you after work?"

"Please do" I said with a smile.

"Goodnight then"

"Goodnight Connor"

I unlocked the door to my apartment, watching Connor start up the engine again and leave. Then walked inside. I decided to watch a few minutes of TV and then hit the hay.

I awoke to my alarm clock and dragged my ass out bed. I decided to take the bus to work. And when I got there, I was greeted by my boss.

"Blaze, you're 20 minutes late"

"Sorry Sir"

"Your lucky I haven't fired you yet"

"And you're lucky I haven't quit yet"

"Get your ass behind that counter, or you won't have to think about quitting, I'll do it for you"

"Yes Sir"

I did what he said. I was expecting to see Lauren there, but she didn't show up, and I needed someone to go around taking the orders from tables.

Night soon came and of course, the bar so packed. I was going to and from the tables all night. At around 1:30, the same man who tries hitting on me every night showed up again.

"Come over sweet thing"

Rolling my eyes I clenched my hand around the empty tray I was carrying. My knuckles were basically white.

"Just tell what you what to drink"

"Come over here"

"No"

When I leaned over the counter to get some dirty glasses, he grabbed my wrist.

"How about you come back to my place after your shift is over and we have some fun, huh?"

It was late, I was tired, and my patience was wearing thin.

Showing the man that I wasn't having any of his shit, I flashed him my pissed face, balled my hand and was ready to rip it out of his grasp. Then I noticed something.

The man who had been hitting me up day and night all this time...was a Templar.

Now, I'm not psychic, I can't just read someone and know if they're on. The opposite side as me. This man was wearing a Templar necklace. It must have slipped out from his shirt, cause I sure as HELL didn't see that before. Looking down at my trapped hand I saw the silver ring he always wore. Only this time, it had been flipped over, so the Red Cross was showing. That bastard.

Resisting the urge to choke the man, I took a breath and decided to give him one more try.

"Sir, I am going to give you one more chance. Do you want a drink or not?"

"I want you"

Yup. I've had enough.

"Come over here"

"Fine"

I went over to his side of the bar counter, cracking my knuckles in the process, and punched him right in his ugly smirking face.

With all the combat training, I was able to knock him out in just one go. With all the commotion caused, the boss soon came out of his office downstairs.

"HEY! What's with that dead looking guy over here?"

"Oh him? He just passed out. Too much to drink. I warned him"

"Alright Blaze, take care of him and lock up, ok"?

"Will do"

Nobody came in after the boss left. I wonder what I should do with that guy I knocked out.

I decided I would just leave him outside the bar. I locked the bar and left the man there. I took the bus home, and on the way, was thinking about that guy. I had no idea he was a Templar! I got home and turned on the tv. I texted Connor and waited for him to show up.

Thanks for reading. Please review, favorite and follow.


	4. Chapter 4

I was waiting for Connor to show up when I heard the front door open.

"Connor is that you?"

"Yes"

"Can I get you something to eat?" I asked getting up.

"No"

"You sure? I got popcorn"

He thought for a moment and nodded.

"I'll have popcorn" he said.

I put the popcorn in the microwave and got two bowls out. I poured half of the popcorn into Connor's bowl and the rest into mine. I walked over to the couch and handed him his bowl.

"So, I said a few weeks ago that you should come on one of my missions with me. And, well, I think tommorw would be the perfect day for you to join me. Would you want to go?"

"Oh my gosh yes, that would be awesome"

In a minute, Connor was all done with his popcorn and set his bowl down.

"Alright, you and I have a big day tomorrow. I say we both hit the hay. See you at my house tomorrow, 10 o'clock sharp.

I finished my popcorn and got ready for bed.

I met Connor at his house and I saw him putting the saddle on the second horse.

"Oh we're riding on horseback"

"Yeah"

"I don't know how to ride a horse"

"Just follow me, you'll be fine"

Connor helped me on to my horse, then got on his. He started moving, and my horse followed.

It took a while but we finally made it back to where we needed to be. When we got there, General Putnam was giving a pep talk.

"That was quite and speech"

"Lies, all of it I'm afraid. And who's this?"

"This is Blaze, she'll be assisting me on this mission. So...what of Pitcairn?" Connor asked.

"He left Boston like I said he would, and he set up camp on Bunker Hill. There is no good way to get to him. I guess you could go around, or wait for us to thin their ranks"

"There is no time. I will get a better chance with a direct approach"

"That's twice today you've suggested the impossible"

"I see no other choice"

"That's because you're as mad as a March hare son"

"I expect an apology upon my return. Come on Blaze"

Connor crossed the battlefield hiding behind the dirt mounds.

I followed Connor's lead, not giving any thought to it. Every time I was out in the open I cringed, thinking I was going to get hit. I never do though.

"Come on Blaze, up this tree. Follow me!"

Connor and I climbed through the trees together. I followed right after him. He swung from the open tree branch and landed on a ledge, which we were able to climb to get back to Pitcairn.

When Connor landed, he backed up giving me enough room to land as well.

Taking a breath, I grabbed the branch and swung myself across, hitting the target...or so I thought.

Missing the mark by only a few inches, I began to fall. But with Connor's fast reflexes he caught my hand and pulled me up.

"You alright?"

He showed genuine concern.

I blushed.

"Yea"

After confirming I was alight, he got down into the bushes, and I just stood there like a dumbass watching the Templars.

"Blaze get down!"

Connor whisper yelled at me, braking me out of my daze.

"Oh right"

But before I could slid into the bidding spot, a group of redcoats spotted me.

"Hey! hold you"

One of the few said as he walked over to where I was. Acting upon instinct, I stabbed the guard with my hidden blade and brought him into the bushes. Connor gave me a thumbs up, causing me to smile.

Moving forward we saw Pitcairn and his men, there were quite a lot.

I tried whistling to get the guards attention, but before I could, he saw me and he notified the others.

Connor and I both ran out of the bushes. Connor went directly to Pitcairn, while I fought off the guards. I took out the sword of one of the fallen men.

When one of them came at me I blocked his attack and disarmed him, swinging his own sword into his stomach. The next one came at me as well. I blocked his two attacks like I did to the man before him, and then cut of this head.

I saw Connor killing his target while I was fought the guard. He bent down and spoke to the dying Pitcairn.

While he was saying his last words, I disarmed two more guards and killed them both.

When Pitcairn died, Connor brushed his fingers down his face, closing his eyes and said some words of goodbye in his native language.

Connor stood up, and gave one last glance at the now dead Major.

"Blaze, let's go"

Hearing gun shots, Connor turned his gaze to me.

Not even having the chance to defend myself, I was shot twice in the back.

Enemies came first, Connor made a mad dash towards the attacker and swiftly ended his life. He then made his way back to me.

Blood seeped out of my body and covered the ground, mixing in with the dirt around me. Kneeling by my side, Connor gently and carefully put his arms around me and picked me up, as to cause as little pain as possible.

Holding me close, he whispered in my ear.

"Blaze, say something"

I was unconscious, but still capable to hear.

Still holding onto my limp body, Connor raced through the forest in search of Dr. White

"Blaze don't die on me stay with me"

Connor ran inside Dr. White's office.

"Dr. White!"

The man cheerfully greeted Connor.

"Ah, Connor, what can I-"

His eyes fell from Connor to the body in his hands.

"Put her on the bed"

He did as was asked of him, gently laying me on the table.

"Will she recover? Is her heart still beating?!"

"She lost a lot of blood Connor, I don't she going to make it" he said sorrowfully. This made Connor leave, as he could not bare anymore bad news.

Connor sat waiting outside Dr. White's office nervous.

I stayed asleep for hours. Connor sat in the room waiting for something. Anything. He just needed one reaction to know that I was alive.

It took days for me to wake. My body was healing itself, but when I did wake, I was still in pain.

"Blaze! Are you alright?!"

"No my back hurts"

I winced, god, the pain was unbearable! I clenched my fists in the bed sheets as a tear escaped from my eye. Whimpering I tried to find a more comfortable position.

"It's alright Blaze, the doctor banged and cleaned the wound. He said you'd make a full recovery"

I reached out my hand and he grabbed it, holding it tight, in fear that he was gonna lose me. I couldn't help but smile, blushing. He stood up and leaned in. We melted into a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

We broke the kiss for air.

"You killed him right?" I asked.

Connor looked confused.

"Pitcairn"

He answered with a nod but not before sitting down.

"Blaze I am so glad your alive, I thought you were dead. I love you"

"I love you too"

"When you are ready to head back to the homestead, you just let me know"

Connor got up and started walking, but he turned back and faced me.

"And Blaze, I am sorry you got hurt. if I had known that was going to happen, I wouldn't have brought you"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A few weeks later I was ready to head back to the homestead were Achilles was. My wound was stitched up, but not fully healed. The homestead was not far from the Dr. White's office.

Connor and I stepped outside and we smelt smoke.

As assassins, we are trained to be prepared for the worst. And when I smelt that smoke, I tensed up.

"Connor what's burning"

"I have no idea"

We kept walking, and every step we took, the smell of smoke got stronger.

"Connor, I can see the flames. I think the homestead is..."

"No, that can't be possible!"

We both sprint back to homestead to see that it was exactly what we both had feared. The whole building was set ablaze.

"ACHILLES!" We both shouted in unison.

We both ran inside.

I ran upstairs to find Achilles while Connor looked downstairs. Both of us whist searching were yelling for him, but getting no response.

With the smoke filled hallways making it hard to breathe, I covered my mouth and nose with my shirt sleeve pulled over my hand and stuck close to the ground.

I squint my eyes, the smoke irritating them, but I noticed that the door I was in front of was Achilles'. I didn't even bother with the door knob, knowing it would be too hot and would burn me. So I kicked in the door and to my horror I found the man on his bed unresponsive.

I guess when the Templars decided to burn the house down Achilles was taking a nap.

"ACHILLES NO! OH NO, OH MY GOD!"

I shrieked as a burning beam collapsed and fell atop his body setting it too on fire.

Connor heard me screaming and ran upstairs.

"ACHILLES!"

It felt like my lungs had started to give up on me and I soon began coughing rather hard.

"Come on Blaze, we need to get you out of here hear!"

Connor grabbed my hand and we both ran out of the burning house to the stable and got on his horse. I sat up front as he was behind me. He grabbed the reigns and controlled the horse.

As we took off my eyes were fixed to the main of the horse. They were too lazy to move, and with all the events that have been going on, I didn't have any energy left. However, my eyes were wide open and I didn't even try and hold the on coming tears back. I let them all fall down my cheeks. As each individual drop rolled down it bothered my skin, making me want to itch it. But again, I had no energy.

I was not quiet, I let all I had in me out. I began whimpering at the loss of such a great man. Connor had sympathy for me, and put his hand on my right shoulder comfortingly.

Soon minutes turned into hours, and I still had no idea where we were headed. Were could we go? That was our only home. Where were we going to live?

"You killed him right?" I asked.

Connor looked confused.

"Pitcairn"

He answered with a nod but not before sitting down.

"Blaze I am so glad your alive, I thought you were dead. I love you"

"I love you too"

"When you are ready to head back to the homestead, you just let me know"

Connor got up and started walking, but he turned back and faced me.

"And Blaze, I am sorry you got hurt. if I had known that was going to happen, I wouldn't have brought you"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A few weeks later I was ready to head back to the homestead were Achilles was. My wound was stitched up, but not fully healed. The homestead was not far from the Dr. White's office.

Connor and I stepped outside and we smelt smoke.

As assassins, we are trained to be prepared for the worst. And when I smelt that smoke, I tensed up.

"Connor what's burning"

"I have no idea"

We kept walking, and every step we took, the smell of smoke got stronger.

"Connor, I can see the flames. I think the homestead is..."

"No, that can't be possible!"

We both sprint back to homestead to see that it was exactly what we both had feared. The whole building was set ablaze.

"ACHILLES!" We both shouted in unison.

We both ran inside.

I ran upstairs to find Achilles while Connor looked downstairs. Both of us whist searching were yelling for him, but getting no response.

With the smoke filled hallways making it hard to breathe, I covered my mouth and nose with my shirt sleeve pulled over my hand and stuck close to the ground.

I squint my eyes, the smoke irritating them, but I noticed that the door I was in front of was Achilles'. I didn't even bother with the door knob, knowing it would be too hot and would burn me. So I kicked in the door and to my horror I found the man on his bed unresponsive.

I guess when the Templars decided to burn the house down Achilles was taking a nap.

"ACHILLES NO! OH NO, OH MY GOD!"

I shrieked as a burning beam collapsed and fell atop his body setting it too on fire.

Connor heard me screaming and ran upstairs.

"ACHILLES!"

It felt like my lungs had started to give up on me and I soon began coughing rather hard.

"Come on Blaze, we need to get you out of here hear!"

Connor grabbed my hand and we both ran out of the burning house to the stable and got on his horse. I sat up front as he was behind me. He grabbed the reigns and controlled the horse.

As we took off my eyes were fixed to the main of the horse. They were too lazy to move, and with all the events that have been going on, I didn't have any energy left. However, my eyes were wide open and I didn't even try and hold the on coming tears back. I let them all fall down my cheeks. As each individual drop rolled down it bothered my skin, making me want to itch it. But again, I had no energy.

I was not quiet, I let all I had in me out. I began whimpering at the loss of such a great man. Connor had sympathy for me, and put his hand on my right shoulder comfortingly.

Soon minutes turned into hours, and I still had no idea where we were headed. Were could we go? That was our only home. Where were we going to live?

Please write a review, follow and favorite. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"Come here"

My legs and arms were restrained so I couldn't move.

"No, and even if I wanted to, I couldn't move"

"You want to be here, don't fight this sweetheart"

"No you kidnapped me"

He got up really close to me.

"Think about it Blaze. You and I would make the prefect couple"

His breath reeked of alcohol like it normally did. He looked into my eyes for a moment, and a big grin slowly found it's way into his face. He then kissed me. It was disgusting and I recoiled. His nasty essence was on my lips. I could taste the man, it was like day old garbage. I made a noise of protest and wiped my mouth on my shirt sleeve. I didn't like that one bit!

"Victor what the fuck is wrong is wrong with you?! You find me in bar, ask me to hangout at your place, I say no, then you kidnaped me! I thought you had a wife?!"

"Ahhhh, but don't worry about her...or Connor"

"Wait wait, what about Connor?"

I began to panic. I started jiggling my hands in the ropes, trying to loosen them and make them fall off.

"Just don't worry about him cause I killed him"

"I don't believe. Not even for second you fucking bastard!"

The man laughed, and then called in his guards, which dragged the corpse of Connor behind them.

"Oh god, Connor. Connor no! YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I shot up out of bed screaming. This awoke Connor as well.

"Blaze, are you alright?"

"No"

"It's alright, you just had a nightmare"

He put me in his lap.

"Blaze, do you want to talk about it?"

"It was Victor, that asshole from the bar. He's the one who kept asking me to come over to his place when worked there"

"You were fired?" Connor asked.

"I'm assuming so. I mean, I haven't showed up in months, so I think I'm fired"

Connor nodded.

He laid down with me as we both fell asleep.

Hours later we woke up and were downstairs having breakfast.

"Are you happy with the apartment we're renting Blaze?"

"Yes"

"Good, then we might buy it. Speaking about the house, I think I know who burned it down"

"Who?"

"The Templars, Alex, Vander, Charles"

"Lee"

"No, he is dead" Connor said with a smirk.

"I think Victor did it"

"Is he a Templar?"

"Yea"

"Of course"

"Alright, meet me down at the park for training"

Hours later I met up Connor.

"Alright, we are going to use real swords, but I will not hurt you and I will make sure you don't hurt me. Are you ready?"

"Yea"

I made my first move by swing my sword at his right arm which he blocked, so I quickly moved my sword to the other side which he blocked again.

"Now, try and disarm me"

I'll admit, I never thought I'd be able to to it, but I did. I disarmed him.

"Good work Blaze"

"Thank you Connor"

The rest of the day we spent training with swords.

"I think we should head back now. It's getting late"

"Ok"

As we were heading back I got a text from my friend Lauren.

"Hey dude, I haven't seen you in months!"

"Oh hey"

"The weird guy is asking where you are by the way"

"Tell him to fuck off"

"Ok! I can do that for you" :D You should come by for a beer"

"I should I'll be there in 20 mins"

I put my phone in my back pocket and walked inside the apartment.

"Connor, I'm going to the bar for a few drinks. Wanna come?"

"No. Don't take too long"

I left the apartment to go met Lauren.

"Hey Lauren"

"Hey, so great to see you!"

"So?" Lauren asked raising her eyebrows up and down.

"You Connor done anything exciting yet?"

"No ewww"

"I'm just kidding. Mudslide?"

I nodded.

Lauren and I talked for a while about anything we could possible think of before I realized it was almost 4 in the morning.

"Shit I gotta go! How much do I owe you?"

"I'll pick up your tab, don't worry about it"

"Thanks, bye!"

I left the bar and just as I thought Connor was asleep, I crawled into bed with him and slept. I was woken up by Connor when he kissed me on the forehead.

"Baby I have to go, I will be back later tonight"

I didn't response just fell back asleep.

Hours later I awoke to busy traffic outside the apartment and got ready for the mission I was about to go on, killing Victor.

I got to the place where Victor would be at, the bar with a few of his Templar friends.

I didn't except his friends to be here. They were walking into the bar. There were two walking behind Victor and one behind the two that were walking behind him. The two behind Victor were fat and were carrying guns.

Wait why were they carrying guns?

"Alright men are you ready?"

"Kyle go in make sure none of our there and give us the signal"

Kyle nodded and walked in, giving them the signal, they came in as well. I was about to hop down when I heard gun shots and people screaming. I had to do something! I hopped down and ran inside. I took my throwing knife and threw it at Kyle, killing him instantly. I hopped on one of the fat men and stabbed my hidden blade through his back. Victor had his gun out and had it pointed at me, ready to shoot. I grabbed the other fat henchman

and used him as a shield to block the on coming bullets. Victor fired three rounds into him and the man fell to the ground dead.

Victor tried to unleash another round on me only to notice by the clicking of the revolver that his gun was out of ammo.

With Victor out of clips, I ran up to him and pierced my hidden blade through his heart.

"Fuck you assassin!"

"Victor what the hell why did you do this"

"Cause it was an order from the boss"

"Did your boos tell you to burn down the homestead too?!" I said with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

He nodded.

"Who were the two other people you were with when you brunt down the homestead?"

"Charles and Alex"

"And who's your boss?"

"Not telling you that, but just to let you know, you may have been able to kill me but not them" he said and then he died.

umm... Yea I haven't updated in a while but I wil finish this story I will.

Anyways, I am thinking about making a FNAF Fanfiction if you guys are interested in that I will be posting that on Wattpad, thanks for reading! :D


End file.
